


food fights and bubble baths

by morhpeus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morhpeus/pseuds/morhpeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prefects Allison Argent and Lydia Martin break up a food fight among Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and then unknowingly head to the prefects bathroom at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	food fights and bubble baths

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ allydiuh!

Lydia Martin was relatively relaxed for the first time in who knows how long. The winter holidays were approaching quickly, she had made outstanding grades on all of her final semester exams, which was nothing short of expected, and she wasn’t going to go home for the holidays because her parents were on a trip together, almost forgetting her existence. Lydia wasn’t very bothered by this anymore. They had never paid much attention to her during her childhood anyway, so it wasn’t like there was much to be expected of them in the first place. Now, nearing the close of sixth year, they drifted further. As a prefect of Ravenclaw house, she had always paid less attention to her home life and more on her education at Hogwarts.

Exactly one week before school let out for winter break, dinner was commencing in the great hall. Lydia looked up with surprised etched on her face when she witnessed a large lump of mashed potatoes had landed in Malia’s lap. It had not come from further down the table, and Lydia sighed in relief because that meant no points were coming off of Ravenclaw. It only proceeded to get worse when a fourth year lobbed a large spoonful of pudding back at the offending table.

Lydia stood and located the table where it had landed. She snapped at the kid who had launched the pudding, then turned toward the Slytherin table with malice in her expression. More and more students, mostly younger ones, were starting to stand up from both tables, food to be launched at the ready. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables were looking tense and excited, as if ready for a showdown.

She could see no one at the Slytherin table trying to stop the whole charade, and rolled her eyes with disdain. Slytherin. Only when she had to duck to dodge a well aimed ear of corn did she shriek at both tables to stop. 

The professors were looking down upon the tables, waiting for someone of authority to step up and stop the incident. That meant Lydia had to do something.

Strands of hair were falling out of her bun from jumping out of the way of projectile corn, and that’s when she saw another girl stand up. She recognized her as the female prefect of Slytherin. Another tall boy with blonde curls stood up, who must have been the male prefect. The girl’s dark hair cascaded around her as she walked quickly up the isle to the boy who had originally thrown the food. Only did she skid to a stop when a huge lump of cranberry sauce landed in her perfect ringlets of hair. 

The girl spun on her heel to regard the Ravenclaw kid who had ruined her hair. There was a dangerous glint in her eye, one that made Lydia’s cheeks go vaguely pink.

Malia nudged her side with her elbow, still seated. “Shouldn’t you stop this?”

It was just the day where the other prefect of Ravenclaw had to be bedridden with the flu. Before her eyes, half of Hogwart’s great hall was locked into a dangerous stalemate, waiting for the one move to spur on the impending war. Lydia could do nothing but stand there, mouth gaping. The other Slytherin prefects seemed at a loss, also.

Before she knew it, there was an orb being thrown that was definitely not food, and someone screamed, “Duck!” A putrid smell filled the air, and the first thought that flitted through Lydia’s mind was not pleasant.

With food still flying, most of it hitting her, she raised her wand and whispered, “Sonorus.” She took a deep breath, and yelled, “STOP!” Her booming voice commanded the ears of the entire hall. She thought she even saw McGonagall jump slightly with surprise.

The hall suddenly went deathly quiet.

The pit of Lydia’s stomach was filled with resolve and rage. “I suggest anyone from Ravenclaw that threw one snippet of food line up in front of me, and anyone from Slytherin line up in front of her,” she pointed to the female prefect of Slytherin, Allison Argent, that was her name, “and we’ll both be handing out detentions. And don’t think you can get away with skulking behind and not getting in line.”

Lydia wasn't entirely sure the demand would work, but filthy students with shameful expressions started filing into a line before her. She handed out detentions with pumpkin juice dripping from her clothes and dared anyone to look her in the eye. They were the reason Ravenclaw wasn't going to win the house cup this year, not her.

Argent was standing beside her now, and Lydia raised an eyebrow and offered her the wand. She took it without hesitation and announced, “Slytherin, I want you to know that a curfew will be set for the students who participated in the food fight. At seven thirty each night, you are to be either in the common rooms or the dorms. You will be supervised by Lahey,” she nodded at the other prefect of her house and handed Lydia’s wand back to her. Lydia noted that Argent made sure she herself didn't have a curfew, only Lahey did. Cunning.

It took roughly twenty minutes to hand out all of the detentions, spacing them among times and teachers. She would be there to supervise each and every detention, Lydia assured them. Don’t worry.

It wasn't until every Ravenclaw student was gone from the great hall that Lydia finally left for the prefect bathroom to take a long, scalding bath. She gathered clothes and a towel from her private dorm, and quickly made her way along to the bathroom. She was sticky, smelled appalling, and needed to forget this entire day. There were many more important things to be focusing on other than a rival food fight.

As she made her way to the prefects bathroom, Lydia couldn't get those perfect ringlet curls, rosy cheeks, or toned legs out of her head. Allison was undeniably attractive, and it wasn’t hard to imagine how she made her way to prefect. She did wonder, though, how a girl so charming and seemingly innocent girl made her way into Slytherin.

Her mind was filled with vivid images of Allison Argent all of the way to the prefect’s bathroom, where she whispered the password and immediately started shedding her clothes out of habit. She smelled like fig pudding. The aromas of the bathroom lulled her into a serene state, as pine and lavender scents entered her nose. The lighting was dim, and there was a red tint to the entire room because of the stained glass.

She only stopped shedding clothes when she heard a small shriek of surprise. Lydia’s head whipped up, finding a delicious sight. Argent was there, standing bare only clad in lacy black lingerie. Lydia was beginning to see the Slytherin qualities.

Lydia was also in a bra and panties, but she wasn't attempting to over herself up like Argent was.

Lydia cleared her throat, “So, you here to bathe?” Her eyes flicked over Argent’s damp hair, and further down without hesitation or shame. Allison let out a snort.

“I won’t look if you won’t look, Argent,” Lydia drawled, and turned to undress further. After she slipped into the frothing pool, she said, “Alright, you can come in now.”

Lydia watched as Allison unhooked her bra from the back. Her cheeks warmed involuntarily, and she shoved the pit of heat starting to boil in her stomach away. Allison’s fingers slid under the sides her underwear, and Lydia covered her eyes with her hand to respect Allison’s privacy. Once Allison had slid into the opposite side of the pool, Lydia dunked her head under water and scrubbed food remnants out of her red hair. The particles dissolved in the water, thanks to a particular little charm that Lydia hadn't managed to figure out yet. 

By the time she resurfaced, Allison was under water. Lydia waited patiently until she came up, and asked, “So, what’s it like being Slytherin?”

Allison’s head whipped up, assessing her for a potential jab. Her eyes were cool and calculating, and after she had deemed Lydia was not a threat, her eyes softened.

“It’s nice. You’ve got a solid family to fall back on, to support you when you fuck up. How’s Ravenclaw?” she asked politely.

“Exactly the opposite. At every opportunity, someone is waiting to stab you in the back. Whether it be trying to steal a mathematical equation you’ve been working on for almost a year, or to steal your boyfriend,” Lydia almost spit, trying to hone the bitterness in her voice.

“You sound like you’ve had experience with both things,” Allison said hesitantly.

Lydia nodded. “Back in first year, the sorting hat considered me for Slytherin. And Gryffindor, but mostly Slytherin. But now I’m here, and I almost wish I weren’t.”

Allison cocked her head slightly, as if considering her potential responses. “Well, if you hadn’t, then we wouldn't be here,” she smirked, her cheeks going pink even with the devious expression painting her face.

The pool in Lydia’s stomach was heating up rapidly. She closed her eyes for a moment to snuff out the heat, but when her eyes fluttered open, Allison’s lips were 6 inches away from her face. Dark hair framed a strong jawline and clear brown eyes. Lydia’s eyes dropped to the frothy water and tastefully eyed what was underneath.

Lydia let a small smile slip on, lifting her cheeks. “Well, Argent. This is an exciting change of events.”

When Allison Argent cupped her face and kissed her, it felt like worlds had aligned and her head was about to explode. 

She tasted like the remnants of a food fight.

**Author's Note:**

> also fight me on ravenclaw!malia !!!!!


End file.
